


Circus - Klance

by thiswasadare (qwerkywriter)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Don't Judge Me, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Please Kill Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerkywriter/pseuds/thiswasadare
Summary: Keith is in the circus. Lance wants to bang.





	Circus - Klance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mistake.jpeg](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mistake.jpeg).



> Frik my life.
> 
> You know you wanted this you Britney Spears lover and klance piece of quiznak [made for my bae, mistake.jpeg go subscribe on youtube to her so she can be uncomfortable~]. 
> 
> ~Lyrics~  
> There's only two types of people in the world
> 
> The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe
> 
> Well baby I'm a put-on-a-show kinda girl
> 
> Don't like the backseat, gotta be first
> 
> I'm like the ringleader
> 
> I call the shots (call the shots)
> 
> I'm like a firecracker
> 
> I make it hot
> 
> When I put on a show
> 
> I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins
> 
> Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break
> 
> I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage
> 
> Better be ready, hope ya feel the same
> 
> All the eyes on me in the center of the ring
> 
> Just like a circus
> 
> When I crack that whip, everybody goin' trip
> 
> Just like a circus
> 
> Don't stand there watching me, follow me
> 
> Show me what you can do
> 
> Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor
> 
> Just like a circus
> 
> There's only two types of guys out there,
> 
> Ones that can hang with me, and ones that are scared
> 
> So baby I hope that you came prepared
> 
> I run a tight ship so, beware
> 
> I'm like the ringleader
> 
> I call the shots
> 
> I'm like a firecracker
> 
> I make it hot
> 
> When I put on a show
> 
> I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins
> 
> Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break
> 
> I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage
> 
> Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same
> 
> All the eyes on me in the center of the ring
> 
> Just like a circus
> 
> When I crack that whip, everybody goin' trip
> 
> Just like a circus
> 
> Don't stand there watching me, follow me
> 
> Show me what you can do
> 
> Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor
> 
> Just like a circus
> 
> Let's go
> 
> Let me see what you can do
> 
> I'm runnin' this (like, like, like, like a circus)
> 
> Yeah
> 
> Like a what? (like, like, like, like a circus)
> 
> All the eyes on me in the center of the ring
> 
> Just like a circus
> 
> When I crack that whip, everybody goin' trip
> 
> Just like a circus
> 
> Don't stand there watching me, follow me
> 
> Show me what you can do
> 
> Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor
> 
> Just like a circus
> 
> All the eyes on me in the center of the ring
> 
> Just like a circus
> 
> When I crack that whip, everybody goin' trip
> 
> Just like a circus
> 
> Don't stand there watching me, follow me
> 
> Show me what you can do
> 
> Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor
> 
> Just like a circus

Keith was backstage, putting makeup and adding dark red smokey eyeshadow and bright red lipstick. Keith’s color was red, and he tried to add as much of it as possible without looking incredibly ridiculous. He was on in half a varga, and tonight he was supposed to be the main act, using a whip and pole dancing. This wasn’t a normal circus - it was a kink show. Here, anyone could come and be entertained by the most intimate and explicit circus in the galaxy. Adding a few details to his face, he was finished and examined his reflection in the full length mirror. It was cloudy, but his could see that the outfit looked great; the black ripped fabric of his pants were obscenely tight and his top was wine red with flowing sleeves and a deep v-line that showed off glowing skin and sharp collarbones. Black polished and pointed shoes. Keith slipped on white gloves and a top hat before grabbing his whip and winding it in his hand half-heartedly, leaving his small space to see how the rest of the group was holding up. There was roughly twenty of them, either putting on the finishing touches on their makeup or standing in attention, waiting for Keith to come out [:)].

“Alright, let's go out there and entertain some people,” Keith didn’t feel like he needed to make a speech, this wasn’t exactly a virtuous performance and they all didn’t really need to be told to good or anything; they were all well-versed in how the show would go as they had been practicing for weeks. After the show, they’d personally entertain the highest bidders for the night. It brought in quite a revenue.

Stepping out into the bright show lights, Keith’s waited for his eyes to adjust to the lights as a roaring crowd greeted him and the music that was running through the tent swelled. He smiled and raised his arms in greeting - what could he say? He was an exhibitionist.

 

~timeskip brought to you by Keith’s Mullet~

~this is where the product’s quality greatly declines as I decided this wasn’t worth my effort and make this a crack fic~

 

Keith and the rest of the performers had done great and by the time they left backstage, there were the people that were on the ground level of the circus waiting for the them to come out and start the bidding. Keith always made sure he was bid on first so that the rest of his carnival would get the chance to make extra cash. He walked out of the line that was made in front of the group of potential customers. The bidding on him went pretty high, but the eventual winner ended up paying close to 100,000 gak for him. The bidder was wearing a dark cloak but when their eyes met, they were an intense blue.

His heart almost missed a beat even from a few meters away, those eyes looked like they wanted to devour him with their eyes. He led the stranger to his tent, holding their wrist as they went to the tent. Once, they were in, Keith didn’t even have the chance to light a lamp, or even ask what their name was. They pounced on him, lip crashing into his and body flushed against his own. Keith moaned in surprise, he was so surprised that he moaned from their sudden attack.

“You were great tonight Keith,” The voice was deep, and Keith knew it was a man. The Man’s teeth grazed his upper lip.

“What’s you’re name?” Keitha asked in his sluttiest voice possible.

“Lance.”

“Are you gonna pierce me like a lance?” He earned a moan from Lance moaned and grinded his manhood againt keiths.

“Gods, your so hot I want to be inside you,” Lance had moved from Keits lips to his neck.

Keith let out a breathless chuckle, “Yeah baby,” he laughed.

“Am I being funny?”

“No I just thought that it was funny that you felt the need to tell me that you wanted to be in me when its pretty obvious because you paid for me.”

“Youve got a pretty big mouth.”

“I like to put things in it too.”

Lance growled and pulled Keith onto the cot beneath him, but Keith used his superior strength to wrestle himself on top, straddling Lances tight hips. And sitting on top of the bulge in Lances pants.

“Can I ride you?” Keith asked.

Lance nodded began pulling his clothes off. Keith did the same and quickly got off of Lance so they could strip cumpleatly bare. Lance pulled out a bottle of lube and unceremoniously shoved two wet fingers into Keith’s hole. Keith moaned like a pornstar as Lance rubbed his prostate and he arched his back. Lance was so ready to be in the ringleader, he wanted to pull his hair and destroy him.

Keith seemed to be just as eager as Lance, sliding and taking the lube to cover Lance’s hard rod in the lubricant and eagerly lined it up with his hole, sinkinking down quickly and it was Lances turn to moan like a porenstare. Keith was perfect and he started to go up and down, his perfect booty giggling and his rod bouncing in the air as he rod Lance.

“Quiznak, this is so good,” Keith gasped as Lance’s lance pierced him hardcore and struck his prostate, making stares dance behind his eyelids. He forced his eyes opened an looked at Lance, who appeared just as reket as he was.

Those peircing bleu eyes were blown with lust, so dark and deep that he could drown himself in them if he wanted to. Which he did. His dark skin whas shining with sweat hardcore and Keith leanded down to kiss him, openmouthed and sexy. Lance flipped them over and started to pound into Keith, getting the latters leggs on his broad shoulders and hammering into him like a pro.

“I could do this all night,” Lance said roughly into Keith’s ear and then biting the lobe. Keith gasped and squeezed his insides around the hot piece of flesh inside him.

“Please,” Keith gasped and Lance released the hottest sound in the history of the galexy as he released his manseed into Keith’s butthole. 

It was the most erotic moment of his entire existance. 

Hastily, he grabbed Keiths legnth and stroked him until he painted their chests white with his manseed and they were both panting like really loudly and the tent was now quiet in the semidarkness.

Exhausted, they both immediately fell asslep in their mess and when Keith woke up, Lance was still their and then Lance asked the clown to marry him.

Keith said yes and sold his circus to this dude named Shiro.

 

Teh END.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself.  
> You are all sinners.  
> Katie, if you read this, send me a request ~ <3


End file.
